


Never Let Me Go

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never know how very lucky he was to be allowed to be there with her like that, touch her without limitations –– to love Jo Danville and be loved by her right in return. JAC SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:** I'm incredibly sorry if this doesn't meet expectations. I've definitely tried.

* * *

"Mac Taylor…" Jo groaned upon feeling his body press into hers, interrupting her initial sentence. It wouldn't have sounded half as convincing as intended in any way, though –– the breathlessness in her speech betrayed her and the fact that she didn't really mind him doing this. In fact, she rather liked it. Jo Danville, undoubtedly like every other woman, liked to know that she was wanted and needed. When Mac's hands slid down to rest upon her hips, pulling her into him and pushing himself into her, his lips tenderly touching the stretch of bare skin Jo's raven hair didn't entirely hide from view, she knew Mac needed her as well.

She knew that she wouldn't finish cutting the vegetables –– best save herself the trouble to try continue already. She should have done so when he laid the knife down, letting the carrots be, and she felt his hungry, grey eyes upon her, roving over her body and giving her the feeling he was undressing her in his mind.

"Detective Danville," he murmured, then kissed the sensitive skin just below her ear. He gently took the now-still kitchen knife and lay it down on the counter. When metal touched marble, a soft cling sounded. Mac's hand lingered on hers, thumb running gently across its smooth skin.

He wasn't facing her, yet he had a good idea of how she looked right then. Jo's hazel eyes would be very heavily lidded, struggling to stay open as she could feel her arousal begin to grow, racing through her system, eventually pooling at the apex between the woman's already slightly shaky legs. Jo's lips would be parted, if only a tad, and if he continued, they would part further, and he would hear her panting as well.

Mac's one hand tightened on hers as the other one slid to her hip, wriggling easily under her top to climb across her ribcage. He didn't know how he had ever managed to stay off of her right then, had managed to keep what he felt for her inside… because it was a great deal he felt for Jo Danville. He had for years, and ever since that first kiss he hadn't really managed to stop himself anymore –– as if the mere touch of her lips that late night at the lab a month prior had opened that part in his heart that contained all his love for this irresistible, loveable woman. A love that had laid and grown there for so many years. The key must have gotten lost somewhere somehow. He didn't mind it, though. Mac Taylor never wanted to lose that warm feeling again, that great love he hadn't thought he would ever feel once more after Claire. He wouldn't lock it away once more. He felt so free now, too free not to let himself love her.

Jo's breath hitched as his warm hand touched the underside of her bra. She couldn't say no to him in any way, never mind when his hand was upon her and she could feel the obvious evidence of how Mac Taylor wanted her straight against her lower back, his wet lips in her neck and… She gasped, delight rippling through her body. She would definitely not do it in the kitchen –– not again. She hadn't really managed to enter without blushing for so many days, which had been awkward at best when Ellie was home as well. It had begun to get better a week prior only; she wouldn't ruin it once more. She drew upon her last shred of sanity: Jo's hand turned in his, taking hold of it while she slipped from between the hard marble counter and Mac's body. He let himself be dragged along, willingly letting her lead him, right in the direction of her end-of-the-hallway bedroom.

* * *

She gasped in his mouth upon feeling his hand palm the warm weight, thumb running tenderly across her left nipple –– it hardened nearly immediately at Mac's soft touch. She arched her head back into the pillow as his lips roved over her neck, leaving light sucking kisses. Whereas it was a turn-on even when both of them were fully clothed, had something very horny even then, it was better when there were no layers between them and she could feel the texture of his fingertips and his mouth and tongue upon her flesh like this. Mac Taylor truly was too good at what he was doing to her right then. Yet, she couldn't quite mind.

Mac smiled into her mouth, seeing and feeling her react. Each time his thumb touched her puckered nipple, he swore he could feel the hand clenched his hair tighten while her other, the one upon his forearm, pulled harder, urging him to lie down on her. He wanted to do so very much, wanted to roll atop of her, rip off those remaining panties or push them roughly aside and sink in her wet warmth. He liked teasing her best, though. He felt like he was addicted to seeing the fleeting look of bliss passing over her features when she came undone under his touch, to hearing Jo's soft but high-pitched cries of delight when she was very close to her orgasm, toppling over the edge only to crash into his welcoming arms. The mere promise of that just kept him from taking her right then, right there.

He pushed himself a little higher on his elbow so that he could bow his head down to her other nipple, letting the entire surface of her tongue run gently across it once, twice, before taking it into his mouth and sucking lustily. She mewled in delight, and from the corner of his burning eyes, he could see her arch her hips in what he described as need. She was so beautiful: a goddess, a siren. He would never know how very lucky he was to be allowed to be there with her like that, touch her without limitations –– to love Jo Danville and be loved by her right in return.

"Mac…" she whimpered. She enjoyed the tender touches, but a far more primal need rushed through her then. She could feel the muscles between her legs clench for more; she wanted to feel the man's turgid length filling her. "Please…" She felt torn between desire and great frustration caused by his non-responsiveness to her much deeper needs. He seemed to ignore her cues. Frustration won when she curled her fingers, slightly digging her nails into his forearm, and pulling harder than before, leaving little room for misinterpretation.

Mac's chortle sounded right beside her ear. "Well, well…" he teased. "Is Detective Jo Danville just a little horny now?"

Oh, his voice. The low and steady rumble of his when he spoke to her like that made it all even better. "Please." She would gladly beg if that was necessary at this juncture if it meant he would continue, if it got him where she really needed him the most –– inside her. It was more than a little insane, she knew. She hadn't really wanted to be with someone this bad anymore in… years. If you didn't take that strange stage when she was with Tyler in consideration with it, at least –– she had been gagging for sex and lots of it for a while. "I need–– Ohh!"

He couldn't hide the little smile that passed fleetingly over his features when she surrendered under feeling his hand slip between her slightly spread legs, cupping her. Mac's forefinger slid back and forth across her folds through the wet, flimsy fabric of her panties. She wriggled her hips slightly at that, aching to increase contact. When she moaned as well, Mac couldn't resist her any longer. He slid his hand higher, away from her centre, eliciting a very frustrated groan, which was interrupted immediately by a gasp of approval when his hand slipped past the elastic of her underwear, sliding slightly further down, running his forefinger and middle finger between her folds to stop at her clitoris –– Jo's pelvis jerked higher than ever –– and make small circles there. Her hips bucked again, and he could tell she was really struggling to settle with what she was getting or still begging for more.

Jo Danville was groaning and whimpering, her one hand snared in his hair still and the other one, which had been digging in Mac's forearm earlier, flailing against the sheet quite helplessly. Pleasure overtook all control of Jo's actions, causing it to stop mid-air every time she tried to do _anything_ with it, drop to the sheets once again and clutch at them. She was such an irresistible vixen, he thought, seeing her lie there, lose control. The fact that he knew her as a tough and courageous woman while on the job only added to his admiration of her right then.

A first high-pitched cry sounded between her desperate panting, and Mac chose to fasten his strokes, slightly increasing the intensity as well. She came undone with seconds. It surprised him a little it happened so fast. Then again, she was incredibly aroused. She was very wet. There was the quivering of Jo's abdominal muscles, too –– he knew this to be another indication of how needy she was right then.

He slowly pulled his hand from her drenched panties and just watched as Jo's bosom rose and fell slightly less laborious each time while she came down from her first high of the night. There were going to be more, he knew. Grey eyes roved over flawless, slightly tanned skin –– it looked nearly as soft as it was. Mac couldn't help himself. He needed to touch her, feel her skin underneath his hand. He laid his palm flat on her hip, gently stroking. "Hello…" he whispered when her hazel eyes opened long before he had expected them to. After all, her breath hadn't evened very much yet. A weak smile came upon her red lips –– red and swollen from his kiss –– and he returned it.

Mac hadn't expected what she then did, though. He had expected her to just wait a little bit longer. However, pulling together all strength she had left, she laid her hand down on his shoulder, then pushed him down on his back and landed sprawled right atop of him. Mirth shining in his grey eyes, he raised his eyebrow at his lover. Oh, did he love her even more when she was this needy…

"Indeed…" she whispered and smiled wide, wriggling a little bit to let him know how she could feel his erection very well. Any man would have in Mac Taylor's humble opinion, though, with a nearly entirely naked, gorgeous woman like her lying there upon him, wanting him, needing him.

Mischief momentarily flickered in her eyes as she pushed herself higher on her hands, leaning down to kiss his torso. He beat her to it, though, cupping the sides of her face with his hands and guiding her mouth to his for a kiss, a bruising one at that. She gasped with surprise, allowing his tongue to delve right into her mouth and meet hers, heatedly curling and uncurling, stroking against one another in promise of what could and would come.

Jo Danville was a quite naughty girl as well… One of her legs slid between his, moving right against his–– "Jo!" He helplessly flailed his arms at how very well she knew how to get to him even when both her hands were occupied. This time, Jo's laugh resounded. The vixen undoubtedly loved having that kind of effect on him. Then again, he liked the effect he had on her as well.

She stopped when her name escaped him, though. It left him with just enough sense of mind to let his left hand go down to Jo's hip, vigorously pushing and pulling at the fabric of her panties, making his intentions clear enough. He wanted them off already; he wanted her to be entirely naked with him. He really needed her. He couldn't wait anymore.

With an impish smile, Jo pushed herself just a little higher, her one hand on Mac's torso to steady herself as she rolled to her one side, frustratedly reaching down to begin pulling at the fabric herself. She managed to slide it down slightly farther than he had, but no great deal. While she struggled with her underwear, she remained laying there atop him, her motions taunting him directly, torturing him. She tried to kick it off the rest of the way by insistently wriggling her legs, not wanting to move off of him to do so. The material wasn't really cooperative at all, though. She laughed at herself struggling, even though she felt utterly frustrated.

Mac groaned, rolling them over so he came to on top of her, giving him the freedom needed to take hold of the damn thing and slide it the rest of the way down and off at last. As it dropped to the floor, he lay down on Jo again, her legs falling to the side as he fell between the cradle of her thighs. "Enough," he muttered and leaned upon his forearms high in order to fill her with his length at final last… when she hooked one leg over his hip and made use of his little second of minimal balance to roll them over again so that she was on top once more.

"Jo…" She recognized the warning. She knew that he had enough of all that relentless teasing, that he was on the verge of not being able to be the self-composed man that she had come to know any longer. If she were absolutely truthful, Jo Danville considered it more of a turn-on than a threat that he wanted her so bad that he had to fight this urge to just fuck her senseless. She definitely wanted to experience it… but not this time. She needed him way too bad, too.

The look of utter lust in his eyes made her feel so very wanted, which was a nice feeling for someone with her age. She bit down on her lower lip slightly at it, and her own burning eyes met his. Their gazes never parted as the hand that was still on her hips moved down over her thigh, suggestively pulling at it. She resisted only a second before letting him pull her leg slowly over his, then smiled as she herself did the same with the other, which resulted in her straddling him.

Both Jo's hands were on his torso as she rose on her knees upon feeling his hand slip between them. A tingle ran down the length of her spine, and her hazel eyes fluttered closed as she felt Mac's cock slide through her drenched folds to rest at her entrance. An 'ooph' sound escaped both of them as she sank down on him at long last and let him fill her like that, in the most intimate way.

"You're so beautiful, Jo," Mac whispered, letting his hands slide to the small of her back and then ever so slowly higher to mid-spine before sliding back down only to repeat what he had just done. By the time his hands stilled above Jo's bare bottom, her mouth was agape, her head thrown to the fore, and she was struggling for breath. He knew now she liked her spine being touched at this stage. He could feel the warm walls surrounding him pulse delightedly, too. Damn, he wouldn't last long himself either.

When her smoldering gaze met his, she spread her hands a little to increase leverage before beginning to move. She was not gentle or slow. She was fucking him, and he loved every second of it. Jo's bosom swung oh so close before him, just a tad too far.

"Nngh! Ahh!" it sounded when he began meeting every single one of her thrusts by rocking into her, digging his nails into her hips. It was a shame that it caused her eyes to close like before, and that it made him lose sight of those intensely burning hazel orbs. Seeing her one hand go down between them to her clitoris in order to add just that little more she needed to come with him was a good reward, though. She wasn't remotely ashamed to touch herself with him watching like that –– she knew that he must be –– and boy, was it the sort of sight which he never wished to forget.

Jo's high-pitched cries made him aware of the fact that he had begun to thrust into her more forcefully than he remembered having ever done. The look of bliss on her face threw the worry over whether he might be hurting her very soon from the window. He was tethering on the edge; he was so close.

She was close enough, too, with this overload of stimulation to her centre from her own hand and his hard length pounding into her deeply…

"Jo!" he only barely managed in warning.

"Mac! Mac!"

Jo's walls contracted nearly painfully, her orgasm rippling through. She could feel her toes curl.

Mac's orgasm arrived seconds later: his pelvis bucked into hers a few times spasmodically, feeling himself release inside her. She would be the very death of him one day.

Jo slowly sagged down on him. She laid her cheek against his torso. "I love you, Mac Taylor. Never let me go."

He gently held her against him and kissed her messy hair. "You can't love me more than I love you." There was her answer.


End file.
